


To guard and guide a hatchling

by CollinAnthonyStark



Series: Of dragons and mages [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Maria Stark, Dragon Tony Stark, Gen, Good Odin (Marvel), Howard Stark Mentioned - Freeform, I dont really like him tbh, Kid Loki and Kid Thor (Marvel), Kid Tony Stark, Minor Character Death, Protective Frigga (Marvel), Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CollinAnthonyStark/pseuds/CollinAnthonyStark
Summary: This was not what Loki expected from the trip to Alfheim with his parents and brother, but he wouldnt deny that he was rather pleased with the outcome and so was Anthony.





	1. How to pick up a Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Just changed the paragraph space no update yet!

_Stupid Thor and his oaf friends._ Loki thought and huffed annoyed. He had sneaked off after those mentioned started teasing him for being a mage again. Conquering butterflies and other animals for other younger children enjoying there fascinated expressions and laughter. Well until his stupid brother came along and made fun of Loki and his talents and started dragging kid by kid away with his war stories and embarrassing stories of his first magical tries. Loki shook his head continued further into the woods towards the mountains not too far away.

  
He kicked stones, sprung over roots and pouted not really looking where he was wandering just trying to blow of some steam and maybe inventing some creative pranks to teach Thor and his friends a lesson not to mess with him. The pranks would have to wait until they all got back to Asgard of course. They just wouldn't be well received while being on Alfheim and court members might get offended by Lokis behaviour. Why did his parents even allow Thor to bring his little friends. He sighed again and kicked a twig on the floor. Loki started to feel more and more lonely lately on Asgard since he started practising magic. Frigga, his mother being his only companion while doing so. He admired his mother don't get him wrong but someone his age range would be preferred to spent some quality time with to scheme or just converse with.

  
“Dull Thor , dull Alfheim!” Loki huffed out and looked up to see where he ended up while he aimlessly wandered about. In front of cave apparently, a massive cave at that. Since he was already here he decided to explore the cave and maybe find something worth of telling a glorious adventure story from. While he ventured into the cave deeper and deeper he conjured a little green flame floating over his hand to lighten his path, when the natural light from outside didn't reach this deep any more. The further he got into the cave system the smaller the tunnel got and spread into many crossroads and path some to small for even him to squeeze through. He wanted to avoid getting lost and decided to stay on biggest and in this sense main tunnel.

  
He felt a sense of dread and almost sheer panic slowly creeping over him getting more and more intense the deeper he decided to go. Out of the corner of his eyes he caught something reflecting light of his little flame and turned towards it shining the light directly onto the reflecting surface, which tuned out to big. Scratch that massive, breathing and watching him like a hawk. He would deny it later but he squeaked and almost fell over his two feet as he stumbled backwards against the cave wall. He walked straight into a cave with a dragon, a honest to the all father, dragon! Its scales were a beautiful golden colour with a hind of silver and white they reflected the light that was given. This creature was all in all breathtaking, but terrifying in its own right, Frigga told him about dragons before and how powerful they could be, being the oldest beings in all realms.

  
He cowered slightly to make appear less a treat to its territory, while taking in the whole dragon. It appeared to be holding something between its front legs, one could say almost gentle or at least protective. All his thoughts blanked when the dragon turned its head towards him and spoke after a few beats of silence.

  
“Now now what do we have here? A little hatchling a long way from home. Alone only guided by his small magical light.” It chuckled softly and it sounded definitely female. She lowered her head closer to Loki to inspect him closer. “A tiny little mage, tell me little one where are your guardians? Isn't it already getting late and dark outside?“ She sounded exhausted, tired even.

Loki bit his bottom lip and quietly answered. “I.. I would like to offer my apology for d-disturbing you in your rest ,my lady.” He bowed his head in a princely manner.  
The dragon chuckled softly. “I appreciate these fine manners little hatchling, but this does not get you out answering my questions. You should not wander around theses mountains by yourself, they can be rather dangerous.” Loki was slightly puzzled at the friendly nature of this creature.

  
“I am not little nor am I alone here on Alfheim. I just decided to take a stroll to escape my brother and his rather dull friends.” He sniffed slightly and moved out his cowering position to convince himself of his self-confidence. “Ah so an older brother I assume and a bold one at that. So say hatchling what is your name then so can avoid calling you little, my sweet.” Her face almost showed something akin to a smile, if a dragon can smile that is, but apparently it was one of the given treats.

  
Loki straightened and lifted his chin a bit. “I am Loki of Asgard, second prince to the throne and son of Odin the Allfather, King of Asgard and Frigga Allmother and Queen of Asgard. I am the god of mischief.” He smiled proud. “Will you tell me your name and what you are holding?” Loki asked rather bold and inched closer to the dragon.

  
“A prince of Asgard what a surprise! My manners your highness! My name is Maria. I assume you find this name very odd , but I came to Alfheim many hundred years ago from Midgard, taken my given name from their realm. Leaving since Dragons were seen as a hunting animal or monster at that day in time. What I am holding my dear Loki is my only heir I ever conceived in my lifetime, my little Anthony. He will need more time to hatch and grow I am afraid, so cant meet him just yet.” She moved her clawed hand slightly away from the egg. Loki stared in awe at the golden Egg with its red streaks and one blue circle on top.

“It looks beautiful! How do you know he will hatch soon? You would let me meet him after he hatches?” Loki was excited, well beyond excited. Meeting a newborn dragon? How great was that?! “Indeed I would if I would be still around by the time it happened my young one. I am rather old and in my last days of life dear. I was overjoyed to conceive a heir before I left this world. I was afraid Anthony would have to fend for his own and with out me after hatching. I told him as much he grieves already but he understands my need of rest. I am so tired little one. Come over and meet him you two will be wonderful for each other.” she waved her clawed hand at Loki beckoning him to come closer.

  
Loki stared at her but moved closer. “You will die before he hatches? This is utterly sad! You cant just leave him without a guardian! Who will protect him then he will be even younger than me! “ Loki reached Maria and her egg- no Anthony and carefully placed his hand onto its shell. “Can I not do something to prolong your life so Anthony can meet you?” Loki looked down at the egg and petted the rough texture of it. Maria sighed and shook her head. “No Loki. I have lived thousands of years. It is my time to rest and sleep until I am reborn or the fate has another plan for my soul.” She carefully rubbed one clawed finger over Lokis head making him look up with slightly teary eyes and sniffed.

  
“B-But who take care of Anthony when you are gone. How will he know how to be a big and scary dragon? Where is his father can he not come and get him when he hatches?” He looks at her with a look of anger behind this sad green eyes, anger not directed towards her rather towards the world around them. Maria smiled softly down at him. “You of course my dear Loki. You and Anthony teach other how to grow up and be scary as you said, even through I would prefer you two would head for respected rather than feared, dear.”

  
Loki eyes widened in surprise. “You would trust me to guard Anthony until he hatches? I-I do not know how I can achieve, as you mentioned multiple times I am a hatchling myself. Just barely old enough to venture out here alone. How am I meant to be a guardian to anybody?” Maria carefully pushed the egg closer to Loki. “You do have a mother do you not? The queen of Asgard is she not? She sounds like a rather clever women. She will guide you two I am sure of it. Take him with you. I am getting tired Loki.” She carefully places her head on her front legs and smiles at him reassuring. “All is gonna be well. I believe you two will be great in the future.” Loki carefully lifted the egg into his arms after covering it with his green cape, leaving the top open. “I will keep him save I promise!” He sniffs through tears. “We will make you proud!” Hugging the egg close his chest he looks at her fearing this whole idea. This whole situation seemed truly crazy. He Loki Odinson is now guardian of a dragon.

“I know you two will Loki, I know. Go now before you mother sends out a search troop she must be worried. I know I would be hatchling. Do not turn around, just go home. This cave will cease to exist after you exit. Do not worry. All will be well little Loki. I can feel it.” She throws him a last smile. “Go!” Loki nodded shakily and clutched Anthony close. “Farewell Lady Maria. Mother to Anthony and the most beautiful I will ever lay my eyes on. May the norns guide your soul.” He bowed in front of her and slowly turned away making his way towards the exit, not turning around tears streaming down his face.

  
“I swear I will keep you save Anthony.” He patted the egg carefully through the cloak. A sensation flooded through his body that felt like it was thankfulness or even a feeling of fondness. His eyes widened and looked down at the egg. “I-Is that you Anthony? Of course it is. If your mother could communicate with you, you can communicate with me.” He chuckled at the amused agreement but also felt the lingering sadness from Anthony. “I know.” he agreed. “I am sad too , but we will be fine. I will introduce you to my mother you will love her.” He smiles softly.

  
After he exited the cave he heard a loud crash and hastily turned around. It appeared that the cave had collapsed and only left rubble and dust coming out of the used to entrance. He gasped in surprise, shock and bit back a sob. “I- We should keep going I presume. We shall remember her, do not worry Anthony.” Loki turned back and realised that Marias words had been true, it was truly getting late and dark they would have to hurry before the sun set completely.

  
With out looking back Loki started his return to the castle of Alfheim hoping his mother would be there for him to be found first helping him with Anthony and everything this involved. What everything was he didn't know he hoped his mother would be his guidance. Hoping she would help him getting Anthony safely back to Asgard and a proper place to hatch fro him set up.  
After hurrying the whole way back from the mountains towards the city Loki was well and truly exhausted, the extra weight that was Anthony in his arms didn't help the pace he set himself to get back. As he reached the castle he made sure to hug Anthony tighter to his chest, just shortly bowing to the guards , which ignored for the most part, knowing who he was.

  
Loki hurried inside patted the egg where he was holding it and breathed out in relief. Rounding a corner towards the guest quarters and his room he stopped dead when he almost walked into his mother. He swallowed heavily and smiled innocently up her, feeling a wave of worry from Anthony. He petted the egg again to assure him everything was alright. “Mo-” Loki was interupted before he could even finish the first word. “Loki Odinson where have you been ? I have been worried. I thought we had to send out a search party! Do you have any idea what creatures could be out and around in the dark?” She sighed and bowed down placed a kiss in top of his head and shook her head. Loki looked down on the ground and shrugged his shoulder a little. “I apologize mother, I just needed sometime away from Thor and his friends.” Loki looked up at her and had sprouted a slight pout. “Ah I suspected as much. Still you cant just take off and not tell anyone. Now tell me of your adventure and what you brought back with you. It seems precious covered up in your good cape.” She smiled softly and placed a hand between his shoulders, guiding him towards his quarters.

  
Loki had only nodded and let himself be led into his quarters sitting down on his bed and carefully laying Anthonys egg down next to him. He could hear his mother gasp as he removed his cape and patted the egg while looking up at his mother. “This is Anthony, the only heir of Lady Maria a great and beautiful Dragon of Midgard whom moved to Alfheim hundred of years ago. S-She recently passed away entrusted me with the task of being Anthonys guardian. He is supposed to hatch in near future.” He turned towards the egg. “Anthony, this is my mother Frigga, Queen of Asgard.”

  
Frigga bowed her head and smiled softly with a sad look to it. “It is an honour meeting you Anthony. I shall keep you save little one I promise this on my name as Queen of Asgard. No harm shall come to you while you are in our care.” Frigga turned to Loki and patted his head. “You should be proud dear one. Even meeting a dragon is rare itself and being chosen to care for her offspring is an incredible honour in all realms. Maria must have been a wise one of her race.” She sat down next to Loki and Anthonys egg and carefully let her hand slide over the shell of the egg. “His shell is quiet beautiful, I have no doubt he will be magnificent when he hatches.”

  
Loki snorted at the smug aura coming of the egg and even Frigga couldn't hide a small chuckle. “I assume he agrees with us. You two will fit quite well I have no doubt. I hope you do remember that he will be your responsibility, I of course will be there to guide you and Anthony if need be, but as of now you are a young guardian of Anthony. Dragons are powerful creatures Loki , do not treat this lightly you hear?”. She smiled softly and patted the egg one more time. Loki looked at her and the egg. “He is allowed to stay with us? Really? I can have a friend for myself?” He looked so hopeful it hurt Frigga deeply to think about the fact that Loki had only a few friends that didn't mock him for his affinity for magic. “Yes dear, Anthony can and will stay with us even after he hatches. We will arrange something when he grows to big for your quarter on Asgard. Do not worry my dear.” Loki grinned wide and hugged his mother tight, Anthony giving of happy and content vibes. “Thank you mother! I will take of Anthony, I promise you shall not regret it I swear!” Frigga chuckled and smiled softly. “I know I wont darling. You are a smart child I have no impression of you not succeeding in your quest. We are leaving Alfheim tomorrow, your father finished his political council meetings today. We shall deprt in the early morrow so see that you and young Anthony get enough rest.” Frigga got up and smiled at them. “I will see that someone wakes you in the morning. See that you cover Anthony in enough blankets to keep him and yourself warm. Rest well darling.” She turned towards the door leaving Loki and Anthony to their own devices.

  
After the door shut and clicked into place Loki fell backwards on the bed next to the egg and giggled a little. “Me a guardian of a dragon. I would have never thought that this would ever happen to me. I would have thought the rather headless adventured of my brother would have him ending with something like you Anthony. Alas I am glad I stumbled upon you. Say do you like magic?” Anthony energy felt pleased at Lokis little speech and gave of agreement and curiosity when he talked about magic. “You do. This is delightful! I will show you what I can do as soon as you hatch. We will have so much fun together!” Loki sad back up and smiled at the happy and pleased vibes from Anthony. “I shall cover you in some blankets up next to my pillow and we shall rest until we go back home to Asgard. We will travel with the bifrost I hope you wont feel sick from it.” He changed into his sleeping garments and moved himself and Anthony up towards the pillows, covering both of them with a thick blanket. “Rest well Anthony tomorrow I shall bring you back to my home and now yours all shall be fine I promise.” Falling asleep to the content feelings of Anthony made a smile appear on Lokis lips.

  
The next morning Loki and Anthony were awoken by a knock on the door and a servant telling the young prince that they be departing as soon as they had their belongings packed. Loki nodded sleepily at the servant and slowly moved to sit up. “Finally going home. Are you excited to come home with me? I will let you know that I am. I will show you everything as soon as you hatch. I hope you can do magic too. Even if not you are a dragon you are magic in your own right.” Loki rambled on and on while he started to dress and pack. Before he did he made sure he propped Anthonys egg up and kept it as warm as he could with their shared blanket.

  
He felt the amusement flooding the room and chuckled himself. “I apologize Anthony. I am just so excited to have someone around me who wouldn't judge me for who I am or what I practice.” Loki smiled bright and packed all his close and dear belongings before placing them next to the door and calling for a servant to bring them to the bifrost sight. “We should hurry and find mother so we can get as comfortable as possible for the trip. We will have to travel on horses from the bifrost on Asgard towards the city and palace. Over the rainbow bridge,through the city and up a small hill which elavates the castle above the other buildings on Asgard. The palace itself is beautiful. It may be a bit too much gold for my taste, alas you shall get used to it pretty quick.” Anthony gave him still the amusement from before but also appreciation for what he couldn't begin to imagine.

  
All dressed and packed Loki wrapped his cloak back around Anthonys egg, making sure to have skin contact with his shell at least at one point or another. Wandering towards his parents quarters he looked around careful to either spot Thor or his friends before they could find him, he didn't want his mood to be damped by those oafs. Making it over without any unwanted meeting he greeted his parents, hurrying over to his mother while making their way to the bifrost area.

  
“Mother do you think Anthony will be alright and did you tell father about him?” He saw his mother nod at his questions. “I do believe he will be just fine darling. And indeed I did tell your father about our new family member. He should know about a little dragon hatchling don't you agree, Loki? He will not part you too. He agrees that this guardianship will only help you grow.” Loki was about to reply when he heard Thor and his friends loudly approach them running and bumping into each other. “Loki where did you go yesterday I missed you brother! We were recalling all our tales of adventure and fun! How could you miss that?!” Thor boomed behind him clapping his hand on his shoulder. How a small child like him could be so loud was beyond Loki but he hated it. He sighed at feeling Anthonys shared annoyance. “I went to explore the area before our departure today. I found that to a better occupation of my time then to share stories that I recall differently than all of you.”

  
Loki adjusted his hold on Anthony which made Thor look over his shoulder down to his chest which Anthony was pressed against. Ignoring what Loki just said Thor walked a little faster to get a better look at what his little brother was carrying in his arms. “What is that you are carrying brother? Is that an egg? Did you collect a stray again? Do you even know what it is? Does mother know or father?” Before Thor could say more Frigga interrupted. “Yes Thor we know about Loki stray as you put it and yes we do know the race of this little one and we are honoured Loki got the change to be his guardian. So let your brother be. If he wishes to introduce you he will, if not be on your way with your friends.” She waved Thor of with a kind smile. Thor pouted a little but only threw one last glance towards the egg and moved on with his friends. Loki sighed out in relieved.

  
“Thank you mother. I didn't feel conversing with Thor at this moment in time. I just wish to be home and show Anthony his new home.” He felt his mother hand in his hair and let out a small hum. “I know my dear and we will be home soon do not worry.” And indeed they could already see the biforst area coming into sight. It wasn't really anything much really, only a big clearing surrounded by beautiful cherry blossom like trees and lush grass swaying in the wind. All in it own a beautiful place. Moving closer towards their belongings and the bifrost markings on the ground Loki made sure to stand close by his mother and tightened his hold on Anthony just a tiny bit before he felt the biforst energy wash over them.

  
Between one blink and the next they were back on Asgard standing before Heimdall bowing his head for them. “I welcome you back my king, my queen, prince Thor and the warriors three and prince Loki and his hatchling.” Loki looked up at Heimdall a bit shocked but started to smile widely and moved towards his horse. A black, young and sturdy stallion that no one was allowed on but Loki. He was picky about his rider a fact that Thor was still sore about. “Sleipnir my friend I am back I hope you didn't miss me too much.” He patted the animals head and earned a soft neighing from it. Loki smiled wide and carefully climbed onto his back. “You might want to be a bit more careful today my friend we have a young one with us and I do not wish to spook him with our normal wild ride. I swear as soon as he hatches I will introduce you to him.” He patted Sleipnirs neck and spurred him into gear confident the horse got the meaning of his words, after all he was way more intelligent than all the other horses in the royal stables.

  
Sleipnir as told didn't go into his usual neck breaking speed that he and Loki normally enjoyed, but a much safer pace for the little hatchling in Lokis arms. Anthony seemed to appreciate this gesture, since he wasn't used to riding or any sort of transportation and the bifrost travel left him slightly shaken since the sensation was different from anything the little dragon had felt in his egg before. Loki smiled down at his friends and looked ahead towards the city before them. Asgard was glowing in its usual golden light by night or rather morning before the sun started to come up. The stars still shining above them bathing the water and its waterfall in their and sparkling with their reflections. Many houses were already showing signs of live with their glowing windows and smoking chimneys. Loki looked towards the golden palace standing higher than all the other buildings and sighed in relief. Finally home. he thought. Time to get Anthony settled and maybe he will hatch soon. I will show him many things. Hopefully he will enjoy learning as much as I do.

  
After the uneventful ride back to palace Loki carefully got of his stallion and patted his neck. “I will visit you later my friend, enjoyed your turn out.” He smiled and made his way towards the palace next to his mother with Anthony, still ignoring Thor and his friends who were walking with Odin at this moment in time.

  
After he reach his quarters, saying his good byes to his mother and father, Loki carried Anthony inside and placed him onto the covers of his bed and flopped down on it next to him. “I feel like we will get into a lot of trouble Anthony.” He chuckled and wrapped a blanket around Anthonys shell, feeling his amused agreement. “I cant wait for you to hatch. To communicate with more than feelings from your side. You will be able to speak with me yes? I would assume so since your mother did.” Loki got his answer in form a wave of agreement and a feeling that said : Of course I will able to talk what do you think I am?. Loki laughed hard. “I am sorry I ever doubted you oh all mighty Anthony.” He chuckled and turned towards the egg. “But really I will happy to communicate more we will be great together.”

Anthony only agreed with him feeling the same thing. Believing his mother more and more when she had said they would be a good pair and learn together. He hoped he would stay with Loki forever. Maybe they could be more than friends when the time came. But this time wasn't going to be anytime soon, he didn't even beginn to hatch yet, for gods sake. Until then he was comfortable were he was and he wouldn't leave anytime soon he promised himself.


	2. Feeling content

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all thanks for all the feedback and kudos! I never thought people would actually like my idea! This chapter is shorter than the first, because it felt like a good first ending. I didn't want this first instalment to be too long and take away too many fun ideas for the future. :) Oh and I cant draw but I can craft stuff so I made Anthonys egg. I might craft Anthony dragon form as well, if I get the time to do it. Link is at the beginning of the chapter :)

<https://imgur.com/a/ll0kF0x>

If you would ask Anthony how he felt in his egg, since became self aware he would tell you: Dear god I am bored get me out of here now. No really being inside an egg was all good and fun until you realised , yes you can sense beings around and hear but you cant see anything going on around you. In other words Anthony felt bored out of his mind and oh had he tried hard to break his shell, but no it was still not giving any signs that he could hatch just yet.

He had been two weeks with Loki and his family now, a rather enjoyable time. Loki tried to include him in as much as he could while studying and doing which ever princely duty he had to full fill. All while carrying Anthony around with him making sure to describe any and everything to him.

He took Anthony back to the stables to meet Sleipnir again. They actually found out that Anthony and Sleipnir could communicate rather well, something along the lines of fellow creatures rather than being a humanoid entity. Loki wasn't all that sure about that fact, yes he could with Sleipnir rather well but Anthony and him seemed to able to almost talk to each, more than Anthony and Loki could do at the moment. To be fair he was a tiny bit jealous about that, but this forgotten as soon and Anthonys got Sleipnir to lick across Lokis cheek making him giggle uncontrollably.

The three of them spent hours on end being together on the beautiful fields around Asgard. Exploring, talking – well much a horse, a not yet hatch dragon and a horse could talk – or just lying down in the shades of those big trees all around the meadows.

When Loki and Anthony weren't out and about in the fields they also spent some time with Frigga in her gardens, enjoying tea with her or Loki got to practice his magic, promising Anthony to show him more of it as soon as he hatched.

Anthonys understanding of magic as of now wasn't great. First of all he couldn't see it, at least not really. He could feel the energy flow around him, being formed and tamed to the will of the mages, but he couldn't quite grasp how they did it. He would change that as soon as he could see.

It was in the middle of the night after one of those magic lessons, Loki already deep asleep next to Anthony, that he felt his shell give way to his rather aggressive prodding. His mind gave a happy squeal, finally he would able to make more contact with Loki and his surroundings than just his projecting feelings.

He learned rather quick that hatching was indeed taxing on his energy reserve, which of course only made him push harder. Nobody would say that Anthony was a weak little hatchling, he was a fierce little thing so he pushed on until finally the first crack open enough for him to push his nose out of his shell.

And wow - air that was something to get used too. Breathing was a thing and that wasn't as easy as it sounded when Loki did it. He guessed it wasn't helping to be covered in egg fluid and other blood like fluids. He let out a mewl like sound while slightly struggling to push free of his now egg prison.  
  
It felt like hours for Anthony, but he finally managed to climb out of his egg onto the sheets towards Loki. Loki who was still asleep under the sheets breathing deep unaware of what just happened. His first steps were, lets say, wobbly at best, not yet used to supporting his weight.  
  
Still covered in egg fluid and all the other gross components, he slowly crawled under their blanket and next to Loki, tapping his chest with his nose, letting out another sound this time louder and more secure mewl. Not quiet talking yet but he would get to it he was sure.  
  
Loki on the other hand grumbled and pushed a little against Anthony mumbling. “Not now Anthony, I am trying to sleep.” Slowly opening his eyes and registering the feeling of something wet? Not it was definitely slimy next to his side under his hand. He looked over at the little hatchling under his covers, who tilting his head with a questioning mewling sound.  
  
“Anthony! You finally hatched! Look at you, you are gorgeous and got out of your egg all by yourself. Of course you did, stubborn little thing you are.” Loki grinned wide hugging Anthony closer to his chest, making a face of disgust when he realised Anthony was still covered in fluids. “Now we both need to clean up and let me guess the bed is in a state of a mess too, yes?”  
  
Anthony nodded his head sheepishly, he actually had forgotten he was still covered in fluid just wanting to show Loki what he did. Both of them had waiting impatiently for Anthony to hatch so they could run around together, a rather long wait in the eyes of both hatchlings.

Loki laughed at Anthony still grinning while being covered in gross liquid he didn't want to start thinking about. “Come on lets get cleaned up. We are gross and mother would be rather displeased if would stay like this. I take it you will want to stretch your legs now you finally can?” Anthony nodded his head with a small smile and carefully crawled out of the blankets.

He heard Loki gasp behind him after he left their blanket looking towards with a tilted head. “I apologize I didn't realize you had golden scaled as well as blue ones on your chest. I only saw your red scaled head.”

And indeed Anthony didn't know that either since he didn't have time yet to look at himself completely. His legs were covered in golden scale slowly fading towards red, the closer they got towards his body. In contrast to his light blue circle with sharp edges on his chest. “I will conquer you a mirror in the morning when the light allows to see yourself better, my little flame.”

Anthony was pleased with Loki approval and let him know just that, earning a light hearted laugh from Loki, while the last named got up, looking at Anthonys mess of a hatching area. Sighing Loki starting collecting eggshell pieces on their cover and put them all onto one little pile. Anthony not wanted to feel like a burden started collecting other pieces with his mouth carrying them over to Loki or pawing at some other pieces.

Loki smiled at Anthonys attempts to help him clean up and patted his head softly. “We should keep your shell. Maybe we can create something with it. I am not sure as of what yet , but we think of something of that, I am sure.” After collected all the pieces and looked at the hatchling besides him.

Anthony was about the size of one of their domesticated cats around Asgard, maybe a bit smaller. On top of his head Loki could see the beginnings of two horns, right now nothing more then two little stubs. He would look glorious once he would be fully grown.

The little hatchling tilted his head at Loki. “Right getting you cleaned up and me as well I assume.” He chuckled at Anthony amused mewl. “Should I help you down from the bed? It is rather high and I don't think your wings can support your weight yet and neither can your legs.” Anthonys mewl sounded slightly offended but he promptly tripped over his, now 30 minutes in use, legs. He huffed at Loki raised eyebrow and rolled his eyes but nodded his head admitting defeat.  
  
Loki smiled and picked up the little one and sat him on the floor. “Come on follow me to the bathing chambers.” He yawned afterwards rubbing his eyes. “And afterwards more sleep. I bet you are just as exhausted as I am.” He glanced down towards the little dragon. Anthony nodded his head and made a noise that sounded like agreement.

He opened the chamber door for both of them and went to pick up a rather huge bowl,starting to fill it with warm water and getting a cloth to help Anthony get rid of all those ugly fluids. “Come over you slimy hatchling.” Loki chuckled at the offended noise and the headbutt he received. “I apologize, oh my fearsome dragon, but you have to agree you are vile.” He heard Anthony huff but felt his agreement and saw the little hatchling walk closer to him.

Anthony sat on his butt next to Loki nosing his arm and letting out some mewls. “Yes yes your highness I will clean you up.” He chuckled and started to carefully clean Anthony from head to toe, clearing up more golden scales and some blue ones. After he finished Anthony shook himself almost like Sleipnir after getting wet in rain or after a bath, covering Loki in water.  
  
“Anthony!” Loki squeaked and glared a little. Anthony on the other hand grinned wide and mewled mischievous. Loki grabbed another towel drying of his face, while shaking his head. “You little troublemaker you! We will be great together.” He got up from the floor leaving the bowl where it stood and turned towards the door. “Lets go back to bed. I need more sleep we can explore later when the sun comes back up little hatchling, come on.”  
  
He waved Anthony over to follow him back into their bedchamber yawning while walking over. Anthony jumped and hurried after Loki, his still soft claws clicking on the stone of the floor. Once he made it to the bed the mewled frustrated, recognizing hew as still to weak and unbalanced to make onto the bed unaided. Loki smiled and bent down to pick up his small friend.  
  
“I will see to put away the egg shells on my table so we can get some more sleep.” Loki carried the shell and its contents over to his study table to keep it save. Afterwards he went to change his sleeping garments not wanting to soil his bed more than necessary, making his way back to their shared bed, he fell onto it and turned towards Anthony while climbing under their blanket. “Come over here please. I can finally touch your skin and scales I would like to hold you, Anthony.” Anthony perked up and mewled happily and crawled over into Loki arms, cuddling up against his chest into the warmth of his body and getting covered with their blanket.

Loki pulled Anthony tighter and let his hands pet over his back and sides, smiling widely. He finally could show him all the wonders he had discovered and also to share more discoveries with Anthony from now on. He wouldn't be alone any more, he would make sure to help his friend, his responsibility with what ever he needed for his life.  
  
Anthony rubbed his cheek against Loki chest and felt content. He had hoped he would feel content after he hatched with Loki - his guardian, his friend and who knew what more Loki would be in the years to come. They would have many years indeed, much to learn, to explore and much mischief to cause. He knew he was home even if he wouldn't have his mother to guide through his life but he wasn't alone. He had a new family and a new world to grow into, but most importantly – Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! I hope I catch you guys on the next part of this story :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellow reader of fanfictions. This fanfiction is not beta read ;) So if you find some faults off oh well I guess yeah keep them? If you have suggestions or other ideas let me know :)


End file.
